leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bingo
Battle Bingo (Japanese: バトルＤＥビンゴ Battle DE Bingo) is a game played using Bingo Cards at Realgam Tower, in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In exchange for playing the game, players can win Poké Coupons. Gameplay Bingo At the start of the game, players have one for which the bingo card is named that has two EP or Entry Points. Players also have two empty Master Balls and a fourth slot with no ball or Pokémon in it. The player can choose any panel out of the sixteen to begin at. From that panel and any other cleared panels the player has in the game, only movement to adjacent panels is allowed. When the panel is gray with a question mark on it, there is an item underneath. When it is colored and has a type name written on it, there is a Pokémon of that type and possibly a second type underneath and by moving to that panel, will have to it. The player is to send in a Pokémon to this battle, and that is to have at least 1 Entry Point (EP). When it does, it can either take on the enemy Pokémon and attempt to defeat it, or the player can throw a Master Ball to the enemy Pokémon. The Pokémon will then join the player's team automatically and have two EP. By clearing lines of four, the player will move up levels on the payout for Poké Coupons. The Bingo card is cleared when all ten lines are completed. If a card that has been cleared is replayed, its panels are shuffled randomly. Rewards If a card is quit before clearing all of its lines, the player earns Poké Coupons based on the number of lines cleared. If the player has cleared all of the lines, a bonus is added for remaining EP and Master Balls. The first time clearing a card, the player is also given an item or items in reward. Unlocking There are four standard difficulties of Bingo cards: Novice, Regular, Expert, and Extra. At first, only Novice cards are available; only when all cards in the current difficulty are cleared will the next difficulty be unlocked. A separate class of card, Special, is unlocked by using the before the receptionist. If the player clears all 10 of the cards in the standard difficulties, the 1-Panel Mode is unlocked. In this mode, the player's next choice must be in an adjacent panel to the one selected previously. If the player cannot make a move in this mode, the game ends. This mode also awards more Poké Coupons than the Standard Mode, however. Bingo cards Novice Prize for clearing: 200-250 Poké Coupons 2 Ethers (First time only) Dragonair Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} 3-Type Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} 4-Type Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} Regular Prize for clearing: 400-500 Poké Coupons Max Ether (First time only) Charmander Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} Pikachu Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} Rock vs Flying Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} Expert Prize for clearing: 800-1000 Poké Coupons Elixir (First time only) SOS Magikarp Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} Waterproof Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} Counter Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} Extra Prize for clearing: 2000-3300 Poké Coupons Max Elixir (First time only) Psychic Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} Special Prize for clearing: 400-500 Poké Coupons Max Revive and (First time only) Bonsly Card |spot2-1= |spot3-1= |spot4-1= |spot1-2= |spot2-2= |spot3-2= |spot4-2= |spot1-3= |spot2-3= |spot3-3= |spot4-3= |spot1-4= |spot2-4= |spot3-4= |spot4-4= }} In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Poké Bingo |de=Kampf-Bingo |it=Pokébingo |es=Bingo de Combates}} Category:Pokémon XD de:Kampf-Bingo fr:Poké Bingo ja:バトルDEビンゴ